An optical fiber connector is a device that is detachably connected between an optical fiber and an optical fiber, which precisely butt joints two end faces of the optical fibers so that the light energy output from the transmitting optical fiber can be furthest coupled to the receiving optical fiber, and may make the impact on a system caused by its intervention in optical link be minimized.
In the butt joint process of an existing optical fiber connector, a fiber stub of the connector is retracted basically through buckling a mechanical clip key structure on a mechanical reference surface with a specific structure on an adapter, and at the same time, an elastic device of the connector is squeezed, and the elastic device generates a reaction force that is positively correlated with a distance retracted by the fiber stub to provide a pre-tightening force for butt joint of two fiber optical fiber end faces. However, errors of mechanical parts and assemblies lead to different distances retracted by the fiber stubs and different pre-tightening forces received by physical butt joint surfaces of the fiber stub when each connector is butt jointed. Under the background of requiring optical fiber connector butt joint technology to be increasingly precise, the coupling efficiency difference caused by fluctuations of pre-tightening force has become one of the technical problems of optical fiber butt joint that need to be urgently solved, especially in the field of optical energy transmission, such problem of pre-tightening force fluctuation cannot be tolerated.